


Two sides of the same coin

by InkScarlet



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Enemies to Friends, Google translate used, Headcanon, Leif and Hoaxe need hugs, Leif's request, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Sad, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: After the Wasp King turns into a tree. Everyone thought he was dead after the transformation except Leif for reasons he does not know, he is able to feel his presence and hear his voice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The discovery of a new power

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished the game and found out about Hoaxe's past, I thought Hoaxe was still alive after he was transformed into a tree but after seeing Leif's dialogs that said he didn't feel any magic anymore. My heart was broken.
> 
> And suddenly this idea of fanfiction came right away but I wanted to draw a cover for the fanfiction before I started writing.
> 
> I recommend that you finish the game before reading this story and I'm not an expert at writing, don't be surprised if there are any mistakes. I'm writing this fanfiction for fun.
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

“Have… Have we won?!” said Kabbu

How could that be possible ?! Him, the powerful and eternal Hoaxe was defeated by three miserable insects that came out of nowhere and made themselves known very quickly to such an extent that people hired mercenaries to kill them because they caused them a lot of problems.

“It… can’t be… possible…"

“You cannot regenerate yourself forever. Give up and surrender! ” Leif said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

“No… I cannot accept this… I AM ETERNAL!!!”

“I… AM IMMORTAL… I… I AM EVERLASTING AND NO ONE WILL BE THERE TO STOP ME!!!”

"Impossible! Despite this long fight, can you still fight ?!" Kabu shouted at the king.

The Eternal King raised his arms and summoned a huge fireball and yelled at Team Snakemouth:

"It's over, vermin! This power is… -Arrrggh!"

Suddenly, the King felt that his powers began to gradually disappear.

"NO ! What does it mean?! These powers are meant to be ... INFINITE !!"

The green aura surrounding the four insects disappeared and the ground stopped shaking.

“............”

Leif felt something was wrong, his tentacles moved abnormally in his chest..

“Hjers bnmjk, trekaj. Qerjlsk rbaljae…”

"Uh… Leif?" Why are you speaking in this strange language all of a sudden? "Vi said.

"N- no... it's not... possible..."

"It can't be. It can't end like this! The seed of this tree is supposed to make powerful and immortal."

"No! I AM THE KING! I... I ORDER THIS BODY TO..."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his body convulsed.

“M- my body… what's happening to me?”

He was pain, he felt like something was going to destroy his organs.

He put his arms around his stomach, screaming in pain and doing something no one expected.

He transformed into a tree while screaming in agony. (that only Leif can hear)

Kabbu and Vi watched the King turn into a tree with a shocked expression as Leif stared at the scene in horror.

Once his transformation was complete, Vi spoke up.

"What happened?!"

“What a pitiful end...” says Kabbu

Kabbu's words shocked Leif, hadn't he heard the King's cries of agony? How can he say that?!

“I think he's reached his limits and his body couldn't take such power anymore.”

Leif looked at the tree again and heard a voice.

“Wh- what? What happened ?"

The King soon noticed that he had turned into a tree and could not move.

"No no no no no. I can't end this way! Not like this!"

Leif continued to gaze helplessly at the tree and ignored the presence of Queen Elizant II and his friends.

"...is it over?" Zasp asked

“You really did! Wow.” said Mothiva

“Team Snakemouth… You saved us all!” said Kina

“I was afraid we were all doomed. Thank you very much Team Snakemouth. Said the Queen Elizant II.

Vi and Kabbu blushed at the compliments and noticed that Leif continued to stare at the tree.

"Uh… Leif?" Are you okay? » Asked Kabbu

You haven't stopped staring at the tree for several minutes and you look pale."

"...the voice."

"Huh?"

"Can't you hear it? The voice?"

"What voice? I can't hear anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

The pain in Leif's chest was so bad that he passed out.

"Leif? LEIF!!!"


	2. Blue Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif is in critical condition, Vi and Kabbu took him to their apartment before going to find a doctor who could treat him.

Leif! Please wake up!" shouted Kabbu in a worried voice.  
Vi walked over to Leif and touched his forehead which is very hot.

"We have to take him to the doctor quickly, he has a fever!" shouted Vi  
"How can he have a fever? His body is made to bear heat!" said Kabbu  
"Just because his body is made of cold doesn't mean he can't get fever and bear the heat Kabbu!"  
"I'm thinking, you idiot!"

Everyone watched with concern as the two friends argued.

"Vi, Kabbu. Please don't argue. Your friend needs to go to the doctor urgently." said Queen Elizant II.

Vi approached Kabbu and spoke softly to him so that no one could hear her:  
"It's too dangerous to leave him here any longer in plain sight. Everyone might discover his true nature especially the Roaches who know the magic of blue crystals well."

Kabbu approached Leif and took him in his arms.

"We're going to take him to our apartment and have the doctor come. We don't want anyone to come and disturb us until Leif is better.  
"I understand." said the Queen Elizant II with a soft voice.

The beetle, the bee and the unconscious moth made their way to the elevator that leads out of the village Lands tend as a rather elderly roach watched the three bugs leave the village.

"Something is wrong with these three... I can feel it."  
"Uh... Mother... I need to talk to you."  
"What is it?" asked Elder  
"The moth that accompanies the beetle and the young bee. I believe... that it possesses the powers that only the ancient roaches possess."  
"That's impossible!!! Only elders like me and their heirs can obtain this power." (1)  
"It is the truth Mother! I felt it and when I asked him where he got his powers, he didn't even answer my question and he quickly left my house as if he wanted to run away from the conversation." (2)  
"How could this be possible?"  
"I don't know Mother."

Elder sits down for a moment to think a bit, a lot has happened today. The village has been attacked by the Wasp King, their sacred items and the sapling are now destroyed and she has discovered that her ancestors have been experimenting horribly on insects with the blue crystal and that a moth from nowhere possesses the power of the elders, and also worked for Queen Elizant I.

Wait a minute... Experiment, Crystal... If these ancestors did experiments, that means... That they used subjects!

"I think I know how this moth got his powers," said Elder.  
"How Mother?"  
"He was probably one of the subjects my ancestors experimented on." (3)  
"But how could he have transmitted this magic into the body of a moth? Insects can't handle such icy magic!"  
"I don't know, my child. I am so ashamed of my ancestors who dared to do such horrible things to gain immortality."

Elder approached her child, took him in her arms and said:  
"If that moth ever comes back to the village, I will ask him some questions."  
"I hope he's okay."  
"He's a fighter like his companions, he'll make it."

**In the Ant Kingdom**

Chompy is lying quietly on her basket, unable to sleep.

Her master had left her in his apartment to be safe because a bad person was hurting people and he was afraid that she would get hurt.

Suddenly she heard very familiar footsteps. Her master is finally back!  
She quickly got out of her bed and made happy noises.

When she saw her master, she started to cry.

Kabbu and Vi, wounded and exhausted from the fight against the Wasp King but the worst is Leif who is completely unconscious.

Kabbu went to one of the 3 beds and put Leif on it.

Chompi went to his master and lay down on his belly and did not move.

Vi and Kabbu looked at their friend who is currently suffering and soon noticed that his skin started to turn slightly red and the tentacles started to come out of his chest.

"His skin... it's turning red. What's happening to him?"  
"I think Leif has been exposed to too much heat and is rejecting his host's body because it is too hot."  
"I don't know but the most important thing is that we need a doctor urgently but... What doctor could cure Leif without him finding out who he really is or that he won't reveal his true nature?"

Vi looked at Kabbu seriously.

"Vi... Anyone but not her."  
"But Kabbu..."  
"No Vi! You know what happened last time. She wanted to dissect Leif!"  
"She’s the only doctor I know who can treat any bug! She can cure him!"  
"And then she's going to use him as an experiment and tell everyone that Leif is a monster created by roaches who possessed an innocent moth. I don't want all this to happen!" shouted Kabbu.

Tears began to flow from Kabbu's eyes, his friend was suffering and he didn't want to lose him. He may be a cordyceps who possessed the body of a dead bug to survive, but that didn't stop him from considering Leif like a friend.

Vi took Kabbu in her arms and said to him

"I don't want her to cure Leif either, but this is the only solution."  
"I'm afraid Vi... I'm afraid to losing him."

The little bee left Kabbu crying on her shoulder. Her friend loves Leif very much.

"Me too Kabbu. Me too, but she is our only hope."

She moved away from Kabbu and said...

"When she's in the apartment, we'll lock the door and watch her and then, Chompi is here, she'll protect Leif!"  
"Yes... you're right."

Vi took some supplies before leaving the apartment to go to the Hive.

**In the Bee Kingdom**

In a laboratory, a tall, thin bee with glasses was researching blue crystals, which turned out to be a difficult task.

*Sigh* "If only I could examine the body of this moth for even 5 seconds, it would help me a lot in my research." She said.

She heard the sound of a door opening.

"If it's you Crow come back later, I'm very busy."  
"It's not Crow."

The doctor turned to see a very familiar bee.

"Well hello Violet, what can I do for you?"  
"It's Vi and... I need your help."  
"Oh? And what's that for?"  
"It's... for Leif."  
"Oh... is he okay?"  
"It's best to take your medical supplies and have you come with me to my apartment."

Doctor. H.B. took the things she needed and said to Vi:  
"I'm ready, we can go."

The two bees left the Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is longer than the previous one, I'm glad.
> 
> 1: In my story, roaches who are called "Ancients" can use ice magic like Leif.  
> 2: This roach is the child of the Elder, he inherited the ice powers of his mother, which have not yet appeared because Elder is still alive.  
> 3: In my story Leif didn't get his ice powers because his body was too exposed to the blue crystals. It was the scientists who injected him with liquidified blue crystals into his body. (Cordyceps)
> 
> See you later for the next chapter!


End file.
